


Зазеркалье

by Hedwig221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pining, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Стая отправилась на поиски проклятого артефакта. Стайлз с удовольствием бы вернулся назад во времени, чтобы никогда его не найти.





	Зазеркалье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371846) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> Работу также можно посмотреть здесь // The work is also posted here - [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7128837)

— Положи на место, — сделал замечание Дерек, не поднимая взгляда. Он слегка дернул головой, словно хотел повернуться, и раздул ноздри — признак того, что его волчье чутье настроилось на волну «У Стайлза появилось собственное мнение — опасность, Уилл Робинсон!».

Стайлз что-то проворчал себе под нос, чувствуя себя ребенком, которого поставили в угол. Дерек всегда с ним так обращался. Стайлз с силой опустил статуэтку обратно на полку. Если бы Дерек держал свое мнение об идиотизме Стайлза при себе, то его политика совместных танцев под луной и групповых объятий работала бы гораздо лучше.

Скотт никогда его не бросит, а Дерек всегда будет их лучшим — точнее, единственным нормальным — справочником по ликантропии, поэтому никуда они все друг от друга не денутся. Если бы только Дерек перестал ему хамить, у Стайлза была бы прекрасная жизнь.

Полка жалобно заскрипела и покачнулась под весом статуэтки. Стайлз поспешно отскочил от нее, делая вид, что вообще здесь ни при чем. Наверное, не стоило при этом невинно свистеть.

Дерек грозно посмотрел на него своими красными глазами, а Стайлз с отвращением к себе почувствовал, как по телу при этом побежали мурашки.

Целенаправленно не обращая внимания на сердитого оборотня, Стайлз с поднятой головой упрямо прошагал к члену семьи Хейлов, который хотя бы не показывал всем своим видом свое презрение к нему. По крайней мере, старался это скрывать.

— Отвали, Стилински, — огрызнулась Кора, как только заметила его надвигавшуюся тень. Что, стоило признать, произошло мгновенно. Эта дамочка стала на удивление нервной после похищения и заточения в банковском хранилище.

— Как оригинально, — фыркнул Стайлз и толкнул ее плечом.

Кора рыкнула на него, и ушки ее при этом заострились.

Стайлз удостоил ее скучающим взглядом. Она ему ничего не сделает. А вот Дерек… Довольно темная лошадка, учитывая, что он и раньше поднимал на него руку, и, вполне вероятно, сделает это еще раз. Кора — безобидный гавкающий щеночек по сравнению с братом. К тому же, _она_ Стайлзу нравилась.

— По-моему, тебе как раз-таки и надо хорошенько осмотреться в этой свалке. Вдруг почувствуешь, ну, не знаю, «искорки» какие-нибудь? — она кивнула головой в сторону треснувшего телескопа, очевидно скептически настроенная к его экстрасенсорным способностям. Стайлз бы обиделся, только вот сам постоянно спорил с Дитоном на тему «У Стайлза есть сверхъестественные силы».

И все же Стайлз для приличия огляделся. Все вокруг выглядело так, словно они набрели на подвал «Хижины в лесу». Только вместо вредных побрякушек, предвещавших смерть, они нашли странный хлам чокнутого барахольщика. 

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.

— Наш Куджо не хочет, чтобы я что-то трогал — он боится, что я собственной слюной подавлюсь, — горько выплюнул Стайлз. С момента их с Дереком встречи к нему относились как к растяпе, который увлекался жонглированием битого стекла. Это ему надоело минут через пять.

— Давай не отлынивай, — закатив глаза, сказала Кора, сцапала его за капюшон кофты и толкнула к шкафу с полками.

Что ж, хоть кто-то считал, что он мог что-то сделать. 

Стоило ему протянуть руку к бутылке со сломанным корабликом внутри, как Дерек прорычал, что он идиот и приказал ему сесть в углу и ничего не трогать, прямо как в детском саду.

Стайлз надул щеки, от чего стал выглядеть, как обиженная рыба-шар, и прищурился, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сморозить в ответ отборные ругательства. К несчастью, Кора стояла рядом с ним, поэтому у него было два варианта: либо остаться достойным человеком, либо рискнуть и получить от нее фингал. Несмотря на большое желание высказать все, что лежит у него на душе, Стайлз сжал зубы и с красным лицом вышел на улицу, трясясь от гнева.

Лидия вышла к нему на порог, когда он уже досчитал до десяти.

— Разве так тяжело просто смотреть и ничего не трогать? 

Стайлз кинул на нее грозный взгляд и уставился на свои коленки. Не то чтобы он думал, что не может это сделать, совсем наоборот. Просто вся эта ситуация с Искрой похожа на сказку, которую рассказывают человеческим детям в стае оборотней. Бред типа «ты тоже особенный, крошка моя». Самое обидное — это что все вокруг не скрывают того, что тоже в это не верят.

— Я понял, для Дерека я обуза. Я ведь и так пытаюсь не мешаться.

— Ты настолько туп, что веришь в это? — сощурив глаза, спросила Лидия и принялась пристально всматриваться в него. Буквально месяц назад от такого взгляда у него бы все перевернулось внутри. Сейчас лучше бы она смотрела куда угодно, только не на него.

— Что? Он _всегда_ цепляется ко мне, — возмутился Стайлз. Казалось, стоило ему повернуться, как Дерек был тут как тут, дышал ему в затылок и ворчал что-то про неправильно завязанные шнурки и падение с лестницы. Еще никогда его так сильно не презирали. Даже Джексон задирал его только если Стайлз попадался ему на глаза.

— Вот именно, — чопорно произнесла Лидия.

— Что «именно»? Признай, ты только что поняла, что у тебя закончились аргументы и теперь пытаешься замять все общими фразочками.

Лидия поджала губы — знак того, что из спокойной беседы их разговор сейчас перейдет в вербальное унижение Стайлза.

— Дерек никогда не оставляет тебя одного. Ты не думал, что он просто-напросто _не может_ этого сделать?

— Он _может_ , — продолжал спорить Стайлз, не имея при этом понятия, о чем вообще был спор. — Он думает, что ему плюсики сыпятся в карму, если он ведет себя как придурок, неспособный управлять своим гневом. Начинаю подозревать, что он как Джиперс Криперс — ловит кайф от запаха моего страха.

Лидия закатила глаза — второй раз за час кто-то закатывал из-за него глаза, и это _не_ прикольно — и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Если ты специально не замечаешь очевидных вещей, то я умываю руки.

Стайлз понятия не имел, что она имела в виду, чего Лидия, видимо, и добивалась. Однако Стайлз не стал звать ее обратно. Он вышел, чтобы побыть одному, ему не нужен был еще один человек, который считал его бесполезным. У него уже был пожизненный запас чувства собственного идиотизма, легкой заменимости и неуверенности в себе — все благодаря Дереку Хейлу.

________________________________________

— От этого места исходят _такие_ флюиды Потенциальных Истребительниц! Если бы у меня был магический кристалл, он бы указал на это место, пробив дыру в столе с силой Халка. Примечание: нам бы не помешали магические кристаллы, я так хочу с ними поработать! Это так, к сведению. Но главное, моя Искра точно что-то чует, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в карту и почувствовал, как по спине побежал холодок, а все внутренности сжало, словно в преддверии опасности.

У Дерека был вид, будто он хотел, чтобы стая продолжала поиски где угодно, только не в этой точке — да как он вообще смеет — но вместо этого он только сжал челюсти.

Стайлз подавил желание подколоть его и заметил косой взгляд Айзека. 

— Ты что, серьезно не смотрел «Баффи — Истребительница вампиров»? — ему даже не пришлось преувеличивать свой шок. — Это же известная отсылка! — Стайлз постучал пальцем по карте и объяснил общедоступно: — Здесь что-то есть, это сто процентов. С мощной энергией, как у Мьёльнира, — по крайней мере, он _попытался_ объяснить общедоступно.

— Это в нескольких милях отсюда. Выходим сегодня ночью, — подытожил Дерек. Стайлз постарался не думать о тепле, которое разлилось по телу от мысли, что Дерек к нему прислушивался.

________________________________________

Перед ними стоял пустой амбар, что послужило невероятным разочарованием для Стайлза, ведь все так хорошо складывалось! Стайлз был уверен, что выдумал все, ровно до того момента, маленькая искорка внутри загорелась и сказала: «вот оно». Как выяснилось, «оно» было несварением, а Стайлзу стоило получше распознавать подсказки интуиции.

И все же он не мог вынести сочувствующие взгляды Скотта и фразы типа «я же говорил», поэтому направился в дальний угол амбара, пока стая прочесывала остальную территорию. Точнее, притворялась, что прочесывает, ведь теперь это было ни к чему.

Вздохнув, Стайлз с разочарованием осознал, как сильно в этот раз прокололся, как вдруг искрящее чувство вернулось. Словно кто-то звал его, тянул его туда, где он должен быть. Повернув за угол, он увидел, как _что бы это ни было_ блеснуло. Вещица оказалась меньше, чем он предполагал, и невинно лежала на ящике в углу, будто оставленная специально для него. Подойдя ближе, Стайлз увидел тусклый металлический предмет в форме… расчески? Хотя нет, на обратной стороне этой штуки не было зубцов.

Только приблизившись вплотную Стайлз смог разглядеть рисунок на металле. И это был не самый красивый рисунок. Он больше напоминал магму, застывшую в довольно непривлекательной форме. Не успев осознать, что делает, Стайлз протянул руку к предмету. Он был здесь именно из-за него. Стайлз мог сказать это с такой уверенностью, что у него самого захватывало дух.

Дотронувшись пальцами до рукоятки, Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул от холода. Поборов инстинкты, Стайлз покрепче ухватился за предмет; несмотря на ледяной металл, ладони его вспотели. Стоило ему поднести предмет к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть получше, как Стайлз ощутил странное жжение в животе, будто кто-то выбил почву из-под ног. Только вот ничего не изменилось.

Абсолютно _ничего_.

Стайлз опустил руку — вещица казалась тяжелее, чем вначале, она словно тянула его пальцы вниз. Стайлзу снова придется встретиться со стаей, показать им, к чему именно он их привел и как все это было бесполезно. Как бесполезен и ничтожен был он сам. Дерек будет только рад провести лекцию на эту тему.

Поморщившись, Стайлз сжал предмет и внезапно нащупал подушечками пальцев гладкую поверхность. Похожую на стекло. 

Зеркало.

Как только Стайлз понял это, в груди что-то кольнуло, а предмет стал еще тяжелей — он словно держал не зеркало, а корабельный якорь. Перед Стайлзом встал выбор — упасть вместе с зеркалом или разжать хватку.

Стайлз выпустил зеркало из рук.

Зеркало упало на деревянный пол с громким стуком стеклом вверх. Стайлз смотрел в собственные широко открытые, полные недоумения и страха глаза. Что-то здесь было не так, что-то, связанное с дымкой, которая поглощала его лицо в отражении.

Еще никогда Стайлзу не было так неуютно смотреть на собственное отражение, как будто в зеркале был вовсе не он. Сглотнув, Стайлз сделал шаг назад.

И сразу же врезался в ряд пустых полок. Буквально секунду назад они выглядели заброшенными. Сейчас же с них свисали паутины, металл покрылся ржавчиной, а слой пыли был такой толстый, что Стайлзу становилось трудно дышать.

Крутанувшись на месте, Стайлз увидел, что ящик, на котором он нашел зеркало, превратился в кучку щепок, стены покрылись уродливыми пятнами плесени, а зеркало неизменно лежало в точности там, где он его уронил.

Что-то здесь было неправильно. Все было то же самое, но одновременно другое, более забытое, чем прежде. Мир потускнел, словно солнце затянуло тучами.

— Скотт! — в голосе прозвенела высокая нотка — Стайлз знал, что не получит ответа. — Кора! Лидия! Дерек! Кто-нибудь! — звука торопливых шагов не последовало, был слышен только гром его собственной паники. Стайлз не мог здесь оставаться. Не мог.

Дверь в амбар была на месте, как и дорога, усыпанная гравием. Однако на дороге не было Камаро. Хруст гравия казался оглушительным, деревья искривились, как в фильмах Тима Бертона. Все не реально. Не могло быть. Это сон, это кошмар.

Такие вещи просто так не случаются, такое бывает только в дерьмовых фильмах ужасов.

— Надо оставаться на месте, где потерялся, — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос и отправился обратно в амбар. Этот мамин совет он запомнил на всю жизнь, ведь был ребенком, который вечно терялся.

Стайлз совершенно не удивился, когда понял, что ноги привели его к зеркалу. Что бы это ни было, во всем было виновато _оно_.

Стайлз заглянул в зеркало и увидел самого себя, но вокруг был амбар — такой, какой он был изначально, со светом и надеждой и…

— Он пропал.

Хоть Стайлз и не видел его лица, голос он узнал сразу. Это рычание Дерека ни с чем не спутаешь. Стайлз наклонил зеркало, но угол обзора не изменился. Выходило, что _ему_ сдвинуть зеркало было не под силу.

— Давайте разделимся, — скучающе предложила Эрика. — Тогда найдем его. Можно будет дать ему под зад за то, что он смылся?

Дерек тяжело выдохнул и, казалось, приложил гигантские усилия, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

— Я не говорил, что он _ушел_ , — огрызнулся он, выплескивая злость совершенно не на того человека. — Он _пропал_. След его запаха исчез, а сердцебиение… Будь он рядом, я бы его услышал. Он исчез за доли секунды.

— Взгляни-ка, это… — над зеркалом появилось нахмуренное лицо Айзека.

— Не трогай! — рявкнул Дерек и отодвинул его в сторону, заняв место перед зеркалом.

Мозг Стайлза, казалось, вышел из состояния оцепенения. Вот он — шанс сказать им, шанс… 

— Дерек, — прохрипел Стайлз и стыдливо прокашлялся. — Я все понимаю, это мой прокол, я дотронулся до вещи, которую не надо было трогать, но, — он фыркнул и запустил руку в волосы, — если честно, вселенная ткнула меня носом в это зеркало, как короля Артура с его Экскалибуром. Поэтому «я же говорил» тут не поможет, хотя от реальной помощи я бы не отказался.

— На этой штуке его запах, — угрюмо сказал Дерек и, не обращая внимания на слова Стайлза, посмотрел на кого-то вне поля зрения зеркала. Сдвинув брови, Дерек тихо проворчал: — Вечно лезет, куда не надо. Надо было надеть на него варежки и руки связать.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз знал, что Дерек не станет его так игнорировать, ему не хотелось пока признавать происходящее. Он еле выдавил дрожащим голосом:

— Ох, Хмуроволк, ну обрати на меня хоть _какое-то_ внимание.

— Что это значит? Что оно с ним сделало? Он… Он же… — это был Скотт. Скотт, который находился на грани паники, и Дерек бы такого не позволил, услышь он Стайлза, только если… Стайлз больше не мог предаваться иллюзии. Его собственное дыхание начало сбиваться.

— Дитон знает, что делать, — в отчаянии прошептал он сам себе, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Стайлз не слышал в своем голосе уверенности, только страх.

— Не знаю, — признался Дерек, — но мы это выясним, — вот у кого была уверенность. Если честно, Стайлз еще никогда не слышал столько уверенности в голосе Дерека, и именно в этот момент Стайлз понял. Понял, почему Дерек — Альфа, почему Эрика, Бойд и Айзек последовали за ним. Он того стоил.

Кто бы мог подумать.

Его склонившаяся голова, раздутые ноздри и волевой подбородок погрузились во тьму. Видимо, кто-то накрыл зеркало, чтобы перенести его. Может, это был дурацкий кардиган Айзека, или шелковый шарф Лидии, или кожанка Дерека.

Это не имело значения. Не для Стайлза. Это он проводил «оценку качества», он пробовал незнакомые блюда, он был подопытным кроликом. Для них всегда все шло не по плану. Стайлз опустился на пол, подтянул колени к груди и обнял их, пытаясь не поддаться чувству полнейшего ужаса, которое так и грозилось поглотить его изнутри.

________________________________________

Он слышал разговор с Дитоном, так ничего не увидев. Ткань, которой они накрыли зеркало, плохо пропускала звук. Но суть была ясна.

Все плохо.

Дитон слишком уж часто произносил слова «не уверен, не знаком, маловероятно». Он «не был уверен», что знает, как вызволить живого человека из зеркала. Он «не был знаком» с такой черной магией. «Маловероятно», что у Дитона в скором времени появятся ответы для них. Он даже не мог в точности сказать, был ли Стайлз в зеркале или нет.

Стайлз ударил по зеркалу кулаком и прорычал:

— Так найди эти ответы!

Пускай он не получил ответа, но Стайлзу стало получше. Оглядев мир теней, в котором был заточен, Стайлз понял, что никто его не спасет.

Ему придется выбираться самому.

________________________________________

Перед этим он конечно же пожалел себя. Ему можно.

Ему захотелось вернуться домой, а потом он вспомнил, что _может_ вернуться домой. Предметы все же существуют в этой реальности, пусть немного в другой форме. Под хруст гравия Стайлз прошел мимо пустого кафе-мороженого, которое в реальности находилось двумя кварталами дальше, а библиотека находилась ближе к школе, чем автомойка.

Да, планировка иная, но мир все-таки существует, пусть даже в таком виде. Время тоже шло иначе, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, будто наслаждалось этой непостоянностью. На одной улице дома и магазины были так нелепо сплюснуты вместе, что создавалось ощущение, что их слепил ребенок из пластилина. Здесь был торговый центр из Миннесоты, в который они ездили с отцом, рядом с зоопарком из Сан-Диего. Клетки пустовали. Из привычного были только сорняки, пробивавшиеся через камни на тротуаре.

Стайлз знал, что был здесь единственным живым существом.

Его дом был наклонен под немыслимым градусом, такая архитектура не могла бы существовать в реальном мире. Стайлзу пришлось наклониться, чтобы подняться по лестнице к себе в комнату. Упав на кровать, Стайлз уставился в кривой потолок, чувствуя, как в спину впиваются пружины. Матрас был комковатый, без покрывала и не того цвета. Было ощущение, что на нем не лежали несколько десятков лет.

Закрыв глаза, Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и внезапно услышал резкий вздох из соседней комнаты. Он распахнул глаза, осознав, что искрящее чувство вернулось. Стайлз мог поклясться, что был здесь один.

С удовлетворением нащупав под кроватью биту, Стайлз взмахнул ею пару раз, чтобы стрясти паутину, и прокрался в коридор. Судорожное дыхание было приглушенным, но точно настоящим и исходило из комнаты отца.

Стайлз покрепче сжал биту. _Здесь_ его отца быть не могло. Ворвавшись в комнату, Стайлз никого не увидел. Дыхание доносилось из ванной.

Стайлз аккуратно заглянул в комнату. Однако, занавеска в ванной была отодвинута, а в крошечной комнатке никого не было. Тогда Стайлзу пришла в голову идея заглянуть в зеркало. Его словно тянуло к нему. Стайлз положил руку на холодное стекло, прямо на отражение впалых щек его отца.

Не сдержавшись, Стайлз оглянулся, хотя знал, что папы рядом не было. И, конечно, за ним лишь треснутая плитка. Обратив взгляд обратно на зеркало, он увидел отца, который сидел на краю ванной, сжав полупустую бутылку виски, будто в ней были ответы на все вопросы.

Глаза его были мокрые. Он провел тыльной стороной ладони под носом. Отец не плакал. Все было намного хуже. Он судорожно вдыхал через полуоткрытый рот. Вдохи, которые едва не превращались в рыдания, в слова, которые он не мог себе позволить произнести вслух, отчего только крепче сжимал бутылку.

— Не делай этого, — охнул Стайлз, затуманив зеркало своим дыханием. Его отец, небрежно поднеся бутылку ко рту, сделал еще один глоток.

Затем поставил на пол между своих коленей. Было ясно, что бутылка там не задержится.  
Он не остановится.

И Стайлз имел в виду не только бутылку.

Стайлз остался в ванной вместе с отцом, наблюдая, как они безмолвно мучали друг друга.

________________________________________

Коридор все не заканчивался. Стайлз мог пройти по нему от своей комнаты в комнату отца, а через два зеркала мог попасть в дом Скотта. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз отчетливо видел дальнюю стенку коридора, добраться до нее было невозможно. Через восемнадцать зеркал от зеркала Скотта было зеркало Лидии, а Айзека от Скотта отделяло всего четыре зеркала. Зеркало Коры было напротив него.

Коридор совсем не походил на комнату смеха, если только в комнатах смеха не испытывали на самообладание. Стайлз хотел быть рядом со всеми, не нарушая при этом их личное пространство и не вторгаясь в их скорбь. Но он довольно быстро понял, что это невозможно. Стайлз часто сидел в углу бесконечного коридора, закрыв уши и крича в пустоту.

Он не мог разбить зеркала, не мог писать на них сообщения, их невозможно было схватить, потрясти и вообще хоть как-то на них повлиять — Стайлз перепробовал все. Он был слабым, уставшим от жизни и не убиваемым. Здесь не существовали жажда, голод и хоть что-то человеческое. Пребывание здесь было нескончаемым, как этот дурацкий коридор. Ногти не росли, живот не урчал, усталость не наступала. С ним ничего не происходило.

Снова и снова ничего не происходило.

Только лишь волей случая Стайлз нашел зеркало Дерека. Возле него он проводил больше всего времени. Сам не зная почему, Стайлз не чувствовал себя здесь незваным гостем. Дерек был несгибаем и непоколебим. Он не закатывал истерику в ванной комнате, он чистил зубы, принимал душ, ходил в туалет, он постоянно двигался. Когда он говорил, речь его была короткой и отрывистой. Стайлзу нравилась эта уверенность и отстраненность.

Развалившись в ванной Дерека, Стайлз слушал шум воды и невнятные звуки текущей без него жизни. Ему не видно происходящего, но звуков было достаточно.

Глаза его были закрыты, а все внимание было устремлено на мерно падающие капли воды, как вдруг тишину прорезал знакомый хриплый голос. Это была Кора.

— Мы найдем его, — сказала она, подражая твердости Дерека, только уверенности в ее голосе не было.

Стайлз сел. Они редко о нем говорили. Может, они говорили вовсе не о нем? Может, случилось что-то еще — что-то _более важное_. Стайлз бы этому не удивился. Так или иначе, что-то подсказывало ему, что с момента его исчезновения прошло немало времени. Стайлз старался не думать об этом. Было ощущение, что Хейлы поступали так же, только сейчас Кора сошла с дистанции. Стайлз подошел к зеркалу и впервые за долгое время посмотрел в него.

У Дерека были другие полотенца.

— Он мертв, — прорычал Дерек в ответ и сурово уставился на зеркало, словно подначивая Стайлза вступить с ним в спор. Ах, если бы.

В его голосе слышалась ненависть. В нем не было привычной непреклонности, только безнадежность.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, — возразила она, но так, будто сама не верила в свои слова. Долгое время Кора смотрела в зеркало, но Дерек отказывался встречаться с ней взглядом — судя по напряженному телу у него на это просто не было сил. Наконец, Кора ушла, поняв, что большего она не добьется.

Повисла такая пронзительная тишина, что Стайлз услышал, как за ней захлопнулась входная дверь.

Напряжение в теле Дерека мгновенно исчезло, и он обессиленно склонился над раковиной. Сжав края раковины руками, Дерек сверлил ее взглядом и тяжело дышал, как бык на арене. Затем он поднял глаза на зеркало и оскалился, но, заметив подрагивающую верхнюю губу, отпрянул назад и резко втянул ртом воздух.

— Он умер. Он _умер_ , — его голос дрожал. Дерек нелепо уставился на собственное отражение — на ошеломленное лицо Стайлза — и со смешком выпалил немыслимое: — Вот что случается с теми, кого я люблю.

Стайлз шарахнулся от зеркала и, споткнувшись об край ванны, свалился прямо в нее. Дерек выглядел таким сломленным, с его сгорбленной спиной и опущенными плечами, просто _сломленным_. Из-за Стайлза. Который _никогда_ ему не нравился.

Нет. Он не мог. Он… он не… Что бы это ни было, это не реально. Очередная ложь, ведь как же иначе?

Стайлз, весь дрожа, неуклюже вылез из ванной, чувствуя, как сильно тряслись его руки. Он осторожно подошел к зеркалу и промолвил с хрипотцой в голосе:

— Что ты... — это лишь предпосылка к словам, еле заметный порыв звука. Стайлз забыл, как двигать языком, ибо не мог _осознать_ услышанное. Прищурившись, он уставился на Дерека, который, тяжело дыша, смотрел вниз, поэтому лица его не было видно. И это ему совсем не нравилось, ведь у Стайлза… у него появились _вопросы_. Например: — _Что_ ты только что сказал?.. Что…

Дерек, словно собрав себя в руки, поднял покрасневшие глаза и сделал шумный вдох.

Очнувшись от удивления, благоговения, тепла и желания, которых он даже не осознавал до этого момента, Стайлз обозлился. Последними гребанными словами из уст Дерека перед его исчезновением были: «Тебя здесь вообще быть не должно».

Это не реально. Бред какой-то.

— Ты лживый кусок дерьма! — закричал Стайлз, стукнув кулаком по зеркалу. — Обращаешься со мной, как с дитем малым, каждый раз, когда я… — он махнул рукой, что означало «рядом», — а потом смеешь вести себя так, будто _потерял_ кого-то? — Стайлз оскалился, ему так и хотелось зубы во что-нибудь запустить. — Теперь и это добавишь к своей коллекции страданий и боли? «Парень, которого я любил и с которым обращался, как с говном, теперь тоже мертв, поэтому мне не придется никогда и никому открывать свои чувства», — передразнил Стайлз. — Вот значит как?

Он с ненавистью уставился на склоненную голову Дерека, на его закрытые глаза и вздымающуюся грудь, пока тот пытался совладать с собой. Еще никогда Стайлз не был так разъярен.

— Какой же ты жалкий, — прошипел он. — Ты не любил меня. _Не любил_. Ты и сейчас не любишь, поэтому заткнись, — Стайлз яростно ткнул пальцем в его отражение. — Даже не смей вести себя так, будто я что-то _значил_ для тебя, когда был рядом, будто я ответственен за то, что ты еще больше ото всех закрылся. Это просто отмазка, чтобы быть еще менее человечным, так что _не смей_ взваливать это на меня, ты, идиот!

С размаху ударив кулаком по зеркалу, Стайлз почти мгновенно почувствовал боль и увидел окровавленные костяшки. Ему не нужна была ни еда, ни вода, ни сон, но боль он все еще мог чувствовать. Просто фантастика.

Единственное, что он мог делать — причинять себе боль. Ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло.

Кинув еще один презрительный взгляд на Дерека, Стайлз оставил его наедине со своей болью, отказавшись наблюдать за горем, которое Дерек сам на себя навлек.

________________________________________

— Я вчера был с папой, — Стайлз не знал, почему вернулся к зеркалу Дерека, почему рассказывал ему это. Дерек вел себя именно так, как предсказывал Стайлз. Отступил на задний план, бежал от людей, изолировал себя. И это так раздражало, ведь Стайлз отдал бы все, чтобы быть в его мире и делать все наоборот.

Никогда еще все не было так ужасно.

Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек не брился с их последней встречи у зеркала. Прижав к себе окровавленную руку, Стайлз фыркнул.

— Тебе бы сейчас темную сторону Рика Граймза играть, да, Бродяга? — Стайлз устремил взгляд на красную струйку, вытекающую из-под крепко сжатого кулака. Это была случайность. По крайней мере, Стайлз убеждал себя в этом. Поранился о пружину в матрасе. Несчастный случай, неприятный. Случай, который мог бы и повториться.

Внезапно очнувшись от ступора, Стайлз вновь посмотрел в дикие глаза Дерека.

— Он… — Стайлз сглотнул. — Он не справляется. Ты должен держаться, Дерек. Скотт и… — Стайлз не мог больше ходить к зеркалу Скотта, только не после того, как увидел его погасшие глаза, полное безразличие в движениях и совершенно не похожее на Скотта поведение. — Ты должен присматривать за ними, и ты не… Если… Если ты говорил правду _в тот день_ , тогда ты знаешь, что я хочу именно этого.

Стайлзу не понравилась эта дикая аура вокруг Дерека. Понаблюдав за ним еще какое-то время, Стайлз снова ушел.

И он не знал, на сколько.

________________________________________

Стайлз сидел на холодном полу в ванной, оперевшись на стенку, и ковырял корку засохшей крови на руке.

— Оскорбления, значит? — ни с того ни с сего сказал Стайлз. Дерек по ту сторону зеркала чистил зубы. Весь процесс занимал у него пять минут — движения медленные и сосредоточенные. Было все еще странно наблюдать, как Дерек делал совершенно обыденные дела. Стайлз все ждал, когда он начнет ковыряться в зубах костями животных. — Вот как ты флиртуешь?

Стайлз, несмотря на сомнения, начинал верить, что Дерек испытывал к нему какие-то чувства. Невозможно было скорбеть по человеку так, как скорбел Дерек, и не чувствовать хотя бы каплю привязанности.

На руке Стайлза проступили капли крови. 

— Я понял, — вздохнул он, — что Лидия хотела сказать той ночью, — Стайлз уставился на трещины в потолке. — Ты не знаешь, _как_ заботиться о ком-то. Ты не знаешь ничего, кроме злости, поэтому с ее помощью пытался уберечь меня от опасностей.

Стайлз ссутулился и обхватил себя руками.

— Знаешь, был ведь и другой способ. Скотт мне когда-то сказал, что твой якорь — это злость. Я, наверное, не понимал тогда, что это означало. Что единственная эмоция, на которую ты был способен — это злость, — Стайлз закрыл лицо руками и надавил пальцами на закрытые веки. — Если я… Если я найду способ выбраться отсюда и мы когда-нибудь… Тебе надо будет сильнее стараться. Быть не только злым парнем, который многое потерял. Если это чем-то тебе поможет, — Стайлз откинул голову назад и продолжил со всей серьезностью, — я уверен, что у тебя получится.

________________________________________

Во взгляде Дерека постепенно начала проступать пустота. Чем больше она заволакивала его глаза, тем страшнее становилось Стайлзу. Он больше не мог заставить себя приходить в ванную. Не хотел смотреть, как Кора с красным лицом и проступающими на лбу венами кричала на Дерека, а тот молча все принимал и никак не реагировал на ее истерики.

Стайлзу становилось плохо от таких сцен.

Но когда Стайлз все же докопался до истины — когда понял, что проклятые предметы не существуют в вакууме, они _предназначены_ для чего-то — ему пришлось вернуться. Стайлз обязан был сказать Дереку. Хотя бы один раз и вслух.

Ждать пришлось долго. Когда Дерек все же появился, он почесал свою бороду и посмотрел на свое отражение так, будто ничего там не видел. Стайлз попытался выдавить из себя хоть слово. Но, в конце концов, его захлестнули рыдания.

То ли смеясь, то ли плача, Стайлз еле-еле произнес:

— Я знаю, что оно делает, — протянув руку, Стайлз дотронулся до щеки Дерека в отражении. — Знаю, что _это_. Когда проводишь столько времени в одиночку, начинаешь ненавидеть себя, — он фыркнул — такова была печальная правда. — От этого так легко начать ненавидеть всех вокруг. Злые духи редко идут таким путем. 

Стайлз горько усмехнулся.

— Предания про зеркала существовали с самого их создания. Вот почему. Вот как ты в них попадаешь. Не остается ничего, кроме времени на ненависть, на одиночество, ты становишься злым, диким, отвратительным. Вот оно. Я становлюсь одним из них, еще один монстр, которого придут убивать через пару столетий, — Стайлз надеялся, что пройдут столетия, прежде чем он станет настолько диким, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. А, возможно, его человечность рухнет гораздо раньше. — Не в этом ли ирония? Охотник на монстров превращается в добычу охотника. Что за дерьмовая концовка?

У Стайлза сбилось дыхание, его начало подташнивать. Он не хотел быть злым, не хотел, чтобы единственной его целью было причинять боль. Один раз он прошел через это. Ему больше никогда не хотелось оказаться на том же месте.

Стайлз прислонился лбом к зеркалу, крепко зажмурился и тихо произнес:

— Знаешь, я, может, и полюбил бы тебя. Мы могли бы быть вместе. Если бы я знал, что ты… — он фыркнул. — Но сейчас это не имеет значения, не так ли?

Стайлз отошел от раковины.

— Я больше не вернусь сюда, — мягко сказал он и провел пальцем по брови Дерека. — Боюсь, что когда я… Когда это начнется, не хочу, чтобы близкие мне люди были теми, кого я… Поэтому я оставляю тебя одного. Надеюсь, ты залечишь раны. Потому что у тебя есть те, кто хочет этого, — он попытался улыбнуться, но губы дрожали. Наконец, Стайлз прошептал: — Прощай, Дерек.

________________________________________

От подбородка до плеча, от коленок до сгнившего деревянного пола тянулись паутины. Он не двигался очень долго. Неожиданно до него донесся звук бьющегося стекла. Еле заставив застывшие мышцы двигаться, Стайлз поднялся на ноги и, спотыкаясь, пошел вдоль по коридору _его_ зеркал впервые с тех пор, как попрощался с Дереком.

Он не позволил себе бродить вокруг после этого.

Стайлз зашел в ванную и тут же заметил, что что-то изменилось. В его мир через трещины проникал слепящий белый свет, отражался от фарфора и кафеля и наполнял всю комнату. Стайлз прикрыл глаза рукой, отвыкнув от такой яркости.

За трещинами стоял Дерек. Он дышал так громко, что Стайлзу казалось, он вот-вот ощутит его дыхание на своих щеках. У Дерека были взъерошенные волосы, он выглядел помятым, как оболочка прошлого себя. Он похудел так, что пижамные штаны висели на нем. Лицо отражало смесь отчаяния и ярости. Дерек отводил быстро заживающую руку назад и ударял по стеклу снова и снова.

Целые куски отваливались от зеркала и падали, разбиваясь об пол в комнате, где стоял Стайлз. Свет слепил так, что болели глаза. Стараясь не задеть осколки, Стайлз аккуратно подошел к зеркалу и протянул к нему руки.

Стоило ему пошевелить пальцами, как Стайлз услышал резкий вдох на другой стороне зеркала. Недолго думая, он бросился плечом на зеркало, которое тут же разбилось. Казалось, он столкнулся с гребнем волны — зеркало сопротивлялось ему, пыталось отбросить назад, но Стайлз прорывался вперед, пока зеркало не взорвалось, рассыпавшись на тысячи острых, как бритва, осколков.

Затем он начал падать — падать сквозь стекло, сквозь миры, прямо в руки Дерека. Вместе они с грохотом упали на пол. Дерек поднял голову, недоуменно посмотрел на Стайлза, развалившегося на его груди, и тут же забыл, как дышать. Облизнув губы, он уставился на Стайлза с неверием и благоговением. Глаза его засияли, а дыхание все никак не приходило в норму.

Наконец, Дерек сумел выдохнуть одно-единственное слово, полное хрупкой надежды:

— Стайлз?

Стайлз попытался сглотнуть комок, вставший в сухом горле. Он не знал, что сказать, не знал, как начать. Не мог сказать «я видел», не мог сказать «я знаю», не мог ответить взаимностью, потому что… потому что хотел сделать все правильно, ведь у них теперь было время. Теперь они были рядом.

— Привет, — ответил Стайлз. Голос был охрипший, словно его протащили через грязь, стекло и гравий, чтобы сказать одно лишь слово, самое важное. Дерек судорожно вздохнул, словно до этого мгновения запрещал себе дышать. Чувствуя под собой вздымающуюся грудь, теплое мягкое тело под своим, холодным, Стайлз выпалил: — Может, сходим куда-нибудь, поедим картошку фри? Точнее, сходим на свидание и _там_ поедим картошку фри?

Потому что сама мысль о картошке фри была блаженной. Почти такой же блаженной, как мысль о свидании с Дереком.

Дерек все смотрел на него, подняв бровь и сжав губы, всем видом показывая свое неверие и неодобрение. Потому что это Дерек. Так он относился к Стайлзу — как к непослушному ребенку — и, может, для него ничего не изменилось. Может, он все еще был злым парнем, который многое потерял.

Не успев открыть рот, Дерек тут же его закрыл, сглотнув первые слова, что пришли в голову. Дерек, казалось, до сих пор не верил в реальность происходящего, но ответ у него все равно был один:

— Ладно.

________________________________________

На другой стороне города Дитон, зайдя в офис, обнаружил разбитое зеркало в уродливой рамке, невинно лежавшее на столе. 


End file.
